


because we're not here to be weaklings

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngSpaDay2016, Ficlet, Friendship, Historical-AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>antonio menggigit bibir bawah hingga rasa masam darah hinggap di lidah. air mata yang turun adalah luapan kekesalan dan amarah—untuk dirinya yang begitu payah. (dan arthur bersedia meminjamkan bahunya sampai basah.) [england ・ spain] [historical au] [engspa day 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	because we're not here to be weaklings

**Author's Note:**

> **because we're not here to be weaklings**
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer  
> **  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: historical-au, human names, ficlet, may contains any historical inaccuracies and such**
> 
>  
> 
> **sincerely dedicated for engspa day 2016 :')**
> 
>  
> 
> **sum:**  
>  _antonio menggigit bibir bawah hingga rasa masam darah hinggap di lidah. air mata yang turun adalah luapan kekesalan dan amarah—untuk dirinya yang begitu payah. (dan arthur bersedia meminjamkan bahunya sampai basah.)_

— _ **September, 1666;**_

Mulanya Arthur berdiri sendirian tanpa kawan di bawah pohon Elm tua itu ketika di hadapannya tersodor pemandangan hiruk pikuk kerumunan warga. Berlari lalu lantang, seolah mereka mencari secercah pelita. Wajah lelaki itu berkerut-kerut seperti mengkritisi segala sesuatu yang ada di muka. Tangannya disilang di depan dada, sesekali menutupi hidungnya dari asap tebal dan abu yang dihempas angin. Baru saja ia mengelilingi Moorfields dan masuk ke tenda pengungsian sini dan sana, orang yang dicarinya belum juga tertangkap mata.

Yang dilihatnya tadi adalah permukaan air Thames dan Fleet, benar-benar tak terlihat; dipenuhi kapal tongkang dari sisi ke sisi, ujung ke ujung. Lelaki pirang itu berdecak kesal, nyaris naik pitam karena sumbu ketahanan emosinya begitu pendek. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa dibawa ke mana-mana karena pelosok Moorfields dan jalanan kini sudah seperti lautan manusia. Kepanikannya selalu dibalut dalam diam.

_["Bloodworth belum juga muncul?!"]_

Pertanyaan bimbang yang diteriakkan ke udara itu menggaung. Gemuruh bunyi api besar dan ingar bingar ratapan manusia membuat fokus auditorinya buyar. Arthur menepi, mencoba berjalan melewati sela-sela bahu orang, langkahnya cepat.

* * *

"Antonio! Ketemu kau, _git_!"

Ada lega di balik umpatan yang terlontar lewat mulutnya setelah Arthur puas mengutuki Pudding Lane dan seorang Thomas Bloodworth. Dia sudah susah payah menerobos kerumunan orang banyak hanya untuk menuju pinggiran taman kota. Begini saja hampir membuatnya gila. Batuk keringnya belum apa-apa.

Kepala milik lawan bicaranya yang semula tertunduk dalam-dalam itu mendongak. Dahinya mengernyit. Buku-buku jarinya memutih; dia mencengkeram tali ransel besar di punggungnya terlalu kencang. Dia memandangi si tuan pirang yang napasnya terengah-engah seperti dikejar pasukan algojo, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul.

"Aku tinggal di belakang katedral, kupikir aku akan mati terpanggang duluan sebelum kautiba," ujarnya sembari terkekeh ironis.

Arthur menyorotkan bidam hijaunya yang tajam pada lensa senada di seberang sana. Ada sebersit kekhawatiran, tetapi dia pandai menyembunyikan. Lelaki itu mengepalkan dua tangannya seraya berpikir keras untuk sesuatu hal.

"Antonio—"

"Kau tak perlu jauh-jauh pergi dari Shoreditch ke sini. Aku masih hidup, bisa mengabarimu besok atau lusa,"

Antonio menghela napas panjang ketika dia bisa menangkap pandangan cemas itu jelas-jelas di matanya. Arthur memang bukan orang yang akan terang-terangan mempertontonkan empatinya, namun Antonio tahu kalau lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini berjiwa besar. Arthur pasti akan melakukan hal-hal gila untuk menolongnya—dan Antonio tak mau itu terjadi.

Di sisi lain adalah hatinya yang dilanda kebingungan. Antonio baru ingat kalau dirinya cuma seorang pendatang yang menumpang hidup sementara, satu waktu akan pulang ke negaranya. Tetapi harta-hartanya yang tertinggal di rumah pasti hangus tak tersisa; sudah jadi sekam. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa naik kapal dari dermaga kalau sepeser uang saja tak dibawa.

Realita terparahnya adalah; mereka berdua sama-sama bukan kaum borjuis yang uangnya segudang. Mereka cuma orang-orang pemilik rumah berdinding kayu dan atap rumbia, konsumsi pangan dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada.

Didengarnya kemudian Arthur mendengus. Tuan muda pirang itu menghempas bokong dan duduk bersila di sampingnya. Hari itu dini menjelang subuh, dan Antonio bisa melihat kantung mata Arthur yang semakin menghitam; sama sepertinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk semua. Inginnya, mati saja. Tapi Tuhan belum mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan jejak di dunia.

"Apa yang tersisa darimu?"

Arthur kembali membuka mulut, bertanya. Nadanya punya implikasi kegelisahan yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dia membiarkan rumput-rumput ilalang menjilati ujung sepatu _boots_ usang yang dipakai. Desir angin malam di sini dinginnya sudah tak karuan, dan Antonio tak suka. Dia menggigil sejenak sambil memeluk erat tas gendong yang sudah dipindahkan di depan dada.

"Ransel ini, kau bisa melihatnya," jawabnya samar-samar.

Tuan pirang di sampingnya memutar bola mata, mendengus pendek.

"Isinya, maksudku. Kau bisa hidup dengan apa?" dia menggerutu tak sabar. Suaranya ditelan hiruk pikuk orang-orang di luar dan gemuruh api yang tak kunjung padam. Antonio menyeka keringat yang merembes dari pelipisnya.

"Jurnal. Dan pena. Dan beberapa potong baju." Dia mengerling litotis sebelum menambahkan addendum pesimistis yang tak kalah menyedihkan."Aku meninggalkan uang-uangku di rumah yang sekarang jadi arang, mungkin,"

(Arthur sangat membenci hal ini.)

"Ha ha. Siapa kau? Musafir?" pemuda beralis tebal itu bersidekap arogan. Gelak tawa sarkastisnya lantang berkumandang.

Antonio berjengit terhina.

"Kau bersimpati atau memaki?" selidiknya intimatif.

Arthur bergeming. Pandangannya beralih pendar pada punggung-punggung para pria tua yang membungkuk ketika mereka menontoni kobar api yang sudah sampai menjilat langit. Antonio mengetuk-ngetuk tumit kakinya ke rumput, menunggu lanjutan dialog dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai kita berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk ongkosmu pulang ke Girona,"

Dan untai kalimat itu sukses membuang sang mediteran membelalakan matanya dalam diam tanpa sepengetahuan si tuan pirang. Sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh parau.

"Dan sekarang kau _melamar_ ku ...?"

Nyatanya Arthur tidak pernah bergurau ketika Antonio bisa menangkap raut keseriusan yang tergambar jelas di wajah rupawannya. Dia malaikat berkedok iblis. Tapi Antonio tak mau membebaninya lebih dari ini. Biarkan saja segala bingung dan bimbang membuatnya gila.

"Aku mengasihanimu, bersyukurlah,"

Arthur mendesis, intonasinya datar. Dia melirik Antonio yang masih berwajah gamang dari ekor mata, kemudian meraih telapak tangan lelaki mediteran itu ke dalam genggam. Dia bisa merasakan lengket dari keringat dingin mereka berdua yang sudah bercampur. "Renovasi tidak akan berlangsung sekejap mata dan itu butuh galangan dana,"

Antonio mendesah panjang. Dia mengacak rambut cokelatnya separuh frustrasi. Tawaran itu tidak bisa dijawabnya begitu saja. Dia harus berpikir—lebih dari—dua atau tiga kali. _Ini yang gawat; aku bukan pribumi. Harta bendaku hangus, bagaimana bisa aku kembali?_

"Oh, aku lupa kalau rumahku ada di daerah kumuh, dekat dermaga. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk itu." Arthur menambahkan lagi dialog litotisnya sebelum dia berdiri, berpura-pura akan meninggalkan sang rekan. Dan dia berhenti bergerak saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kencang. Bibir Antonio bergetar kebingungan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Arthur sayang," ringisnya dilematis. "Aku tidak mau jadi beban hidupmu," —dan senyumnya memudar. Keningnya berkerut duka. Antonio bisa merasakan lutut-lututnya yang melemas dalam pelukan. Dia menundukkan kepala di sela keduanya, mengutuki Sir Bloodworth yang belum juga turun ke lapangan.

"Aku tidak bilang akan menafkahimu seperti seorang suami," celetukan ketus meluncur dari bibir sang pribumi. Dia melempari bentangan rumput di hadapannya dengan kerikil yang masuk melalui celah-celah sepatu. Benaknya mempertanyakan siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua _kebetulan_ ini. Bukan cuma Antonio yang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.

Rasanya sama seperti ketika abang-abang—brengsek—nya meninggalkannya sebatang kara hidup di Shoreditch. Tetapi Arthur sedikit beruntung karena daerah kumuh pesisir dermaga itu bukan jadi korban lalapan api.

"Aku tidak meminta sepeser pun uang padamu, brengsek," pungkas Antonio dengan senyuman jengkel. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap batang pohon Beech di seberang yang seolah tengah menghiburnya. Dan, ah, langit malam hari ini tidak berbintang. Penuh asap yang sedari tadi membuat mereka sesak dan berkali-kali terbatuk.

"Aku bingung. Kau mengerti itu," dia menangkupkan dua telapak tangan di wajah, ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya kalau harga dirinya tidak setinggi mercusuar di tengah lautan. "Aku tidak punya siapapun untuk dimintai tolo—"

"Cerewet. Kau masih punya aku."

(Arthur mengutuki dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa soal mewujudkan rasa empati.)

Tak perlu bicara _aku sudah tak punya orangtua dan sanak saudara_ pun Arthur sudah mengerti. Mereka sama-sama sudah terbiasa hidup pahit sendiri. Dan sekarang rasanya seperti dada terhunjam pisau belati.

"Aku tidak mau kau jadi pengemis gila di sekitaran London gara-gara insiden ini,"

Sekali lagi Arthur menggenggam tangan-tangan dingin itu. Dia tak mau melepasnya; melihatnya berduka sendirian. Dia berhutang banyak pada Antonio; sekarang saatnya berbalas budi. "Bersamaku jauh lebih baik, Antonio," bisikannya nyaris tak terdengar, ditelan riuh suara bising di sekitar. Tapi Antonio bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. "—kau sudah banyak menolongku. Tak terhitung kapan,"

"Kau benar-benar melamarku," guraunya pahit. Cengkeraman di punggung tangan semakin mengerat. Merah membara masih terlihat dari ufuk barat.

Itu adalah bentuk penghiburan diri, bercanda dengan senyum sejuta ironi. Sesuatu yang paling Arthur benci. ( _Tidak, idiot! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku atau dirimu sendiri!_ )

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa menolakku karena opsinya bukan **ya** atau **tidak**. Hanya ada **ya** dan **ya** ," dia menyunggingkan ulasan senyum tipis sebelum tangannya melayangkan tepukan pelan di bahu sang kawan. "Uangku memang tak banyak untuk kita hidup berdua. Tapi kita akan mengecap pahitnya bersama-sama,"

Antonio menggigit bibir bawah hingga rasa masam darah hinggap di lidah. Air mata yang turun adalah luapan kekesalan dan amarah—untuk dirinya yang begitu payah.

(Dan Arthur bersedia meminjamkan bahunya sampai basah.)

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _history corner: london great fire 1666_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> kebakaran besar yang mulanya dari toko roti di pudding lane, lalu menyebar luas sampe sebagian besar kota london. kebakaran ini lama banget padamnya karena ada hambatan dari walkot londonnya sendiri, thomas bloodworth. dan semua orang diungsikan ke taman kota moorfields. btw meski kebakaran ini besar banget, korbannya gak nyampe 10 loh ' ') tapi kerugiannya parah banget.
> 
> artikel ini sebenernya bisa disearch dari wikipedia. tapi saya ambil referensi dari beberapa sumber. well, gak banyak yang akan saya sampaikan ya. soalnya highlite penting adalah yang saya tulis di atas :) /alesan
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat hari jayanya engspa! 8'))
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>  8.24.2016  
>  _pindanglicious_  
>  love from london to madrid


End file.
